


Hydrogen | Monsta X

by mondaily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Centred around Minhyuk, M/M, Minhyuk is a smol child that needs protection and love, Multi, minhyuk angst, monsta x angst, mostangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaily/pseuds/mondaily
Summary: In which Minhyuk puts on a smile for the world to see despite he's deteriorating health concerns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mx oneshot

Hydrogen | l.mh  
In which Minhyuk over works himself without anyone knowing until the worst moment.

"Sometimes it's hard showing my bright side, but when I think about how happy people are when they see my bright energy, I get happy too."  
–Lee Minhyuk | 이민혁

\---

Minhyuk was taking up the role of the emcee once again. He loved emceeing. He loved speaking up and interacting with the audience, bridging the gap between the fans and the group. 

But today, Minhyuk was exhausted. 

In light of their new comeback, Monsta X was involved in more reality shows, Vlive broadcasts, concerts, fan meets— Needless to say, they were busy. 

The members usually took turns to host on vlive (thank god for that) but they trusted Minhyuk with their reality shows. 

Now, Minhyuk usually wouldn't complain about how strict and demanding the show directors were with emcees. But this one director was just too much for Minhyuk. 

And the other members were blissfully unaware of his struggle.

They got through the show eventually, after some multiple retakes due to Minhyuk fumbling over his lines or getting cut off for having the wrong tone, lack of charisma, not smiling enough etcetera.

Soon enough they were in the company van, headed back home. 

Minhyuk felt light headed. He felt an unnatural sway that made him nauseous. His eye lids were fluttering close as his body begged for rest.

However, as soon as Hyungwon switched on the camera and started the live broadcast, Minhyuk had reverted back to his usual chirpy, energetic self. 

"Hellooo~!!" He greeted in a sing-song tone.

Fans would be worried to see their favourite idols looking sleep deprived, hungry and sick. Minhyuk pushed himself to his maximum to ensure that his fans wouldn't suspect a thing.

'I can't disappoint the fans by looking gloomy,'

'I need to look happy,'

'C'mon, Lee Minhyuk! Stop being so weak! Read the comments— Say something!' 

Minhyuk squinted his eyes to read the comments that were pilling up at lightning speed. Minhyuk's vision blurred as he watched the comment section.

Immediately, he shifted himself away from the camera as he felt a vile liquid threaten to burst out of his throat. 

He breathed slowly. In. Out. In out. Minhyuk leaned into the backseat, keeping his eyes at a distance outside the van in effort of stopping his throbbing headache and nausea.

All of the other members were too engrossed with their fan interaction to notice Minhyuk's eyes roll back as his head hit the window with a soft thump. 

Minhyuk fainted in the backseat of the company van.

But no one realised.

:::

Minhyuk had woken up when the van came to a halt. He had forced himself to skip happily towards the dorm as Hyungwon wrapped up their broadcast. 

Everything after was a blur to Minhyuk. He vaguely remembered throwing himself into bed and falling asleep. 

But right now, he clearly feels the warm foul smelling puke making its way forcefully out his mouth. Minhyuk was hunched over the toilet bowl, clearing his stomach of every meal he'd eaten in his lifetime.

Minhyuk didn't know if he was panicking or just feeling dizzy. 

His puke was not only God-awful in scent, but was also contained a fair amount of blood. Minhyuk didn't need to be a professor to know that that was not something normal. 

But he couldn't risk sitting out of their comeback promotions.

Monsta X was a team. They had to stick together, work together and hopefully this comeback they'd finally get their first win.

Hopefully.

Once he felt that his stomach had settled, Minhyuk slowly stood up and flushed the toilet. He cleaned the bathroom of any traces of his little accident and immediately sprayed some cologne to mask the smell.

Minhyuk shuffled to the kitchen, downing some water to replace all the fluid his body had lost. 

'If I fall asleep now, I won't wake up till the afternoon,' Minhyuk frowned. Sighing, Minhyuk opted to stay awake in the living room until the rest of the members woke up.

Kihyun was the first one out of bed. 

"Minhyuk, you're up earlier than usual." His statement sounded more like a question. 

Minhyuk nodded. "I couldn't sleep." Kihyun responded with a low throaty sound, to exhausted to observe anything off about the older boy despite having a solid 4 hours of sleep.

"I feel a sore throat coming," Kihyun rubbed his neck in disdain. The jet black haired man grabbed a bottle of honey lemon from the stash that he kept in the fridge at all times.

Kihyun slowly drank the honey lemon drink, letting the liquid coat is throat. "If I'm sick, I'll disappoint monbebes at the live concerts."

Minhyuk smiled. "That's very considerate of you, Kihyun." 

Kihyun shrugged, putting down the bottle before heading to the bathroom to wash his face.

Minhyuk had puked blood and vomit that morning. 

But no one needed to know that anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a oneshot but I didn't want to leave it hanging too much.

It was the seventh day of comeback promotions. They were having a fan meet and live performance today.

After more than a week, you would have expected that Minhyuk was fully recovered and all up and running again.

Wrong.

'Maybe I should have taken some pills,' Minhyuk thought as he steadied himself with the wall. He slowly put his decorated blazer over his shoulders, his arms reluctant to move. 

Minhyuk forced his way out of the changing room, pushing the curtains to make way for his body that was almost drunkenly swaying. 

Almost immediately, he felt a broad chiselled chest against his own. 

"Minhyukkie? Are you ok?" Hoseok steadied Minhyuk by grabbing his shoulders. 

The older's eyes were filled with worry as he put his palm on Minhyuk's forehead. His eyes widened in shock. 

"Holy shit! You're burning up really bad!" Hoseok exclaimed, catching the attention of almost everyone that was backstage. 

Kihyun was the first one to stand up and rush towards Minhyuk. "It's a fever. But I don't think that's all, is it?" Kihyun checked Minhyuk's forehead and neck area. 

"You haven't been sleeping well either, hyung." Changkyun spoke up, joining the mini crowd around the red-haired idol. 

Kihyun shot a slightly offended look towards the younger. "And you didn't tell us?"

"I thought he was just excited for the live concerts..."

Minhyuk gently pushed away Kihyun's hands, ruffling Changkyun's hair instead. "It's ok, Changkyun-ah. I really am excited for the live concerts. So please,"

"Let me perform."

The members and managers looked at Minhyuk like as if he had just grown a second head. 

"Minhyuk, you are not to perform in this state. We're bringing you to a hospital." One of the managers spoke up. 

Minhyuk defiantly shook his head in disagreement. "I'm fine. I can perform. I can–"

"–not even walk straight. You're burning up hotter than freshly cooked ramyeon. There's no way we're letting you perform like this." Hoseok finally stated, gently leading Minhyuk towards the managers. 

"I did the Monsta X-Ray filming when the fever was at its worst. This is nothing, really." Minhyuk weakly protested as Hoseok guided him away from the group. 

"Please, let me at least emcee,"

"It's the only thing I'm actually good at."

Shownu tugged Minhyuk's sleeve, beckoning for him to give in and go the the hospital. Minhyuk whined in protest. 

"I'm not good looking like Hoseok and Hyungwon. I'm not a great dancer like Shownu. I can't sing like Kihyun. I'm not musically talented like Jooheon and Changkyun. If I don't emcee, no one will even realise that there's a seventh member of Monsta X," 

"So please." Minhyuk cried weakly, his head starting to throb. 

"Minhyuk..." Shownu muttered before enveloping the younger in a bear hug. "There's so much more to being an idol than just good looks and talent.”

“We’re idols because we get to be role models, Minhyuk-ah. We inspire people with our talent, or looks— but most importantly with our values.” 

“You wouldn't want to give teenagers the impression that work is more important than health, would you?” 

Minhyuk whimpered softly. “No…” Shownu smiled at the younger boy’s response. “If you want to perform you have to rest first. We’ll only let you on stage if you're fully recovered. Deal?”

Minhyuk nodded as enthusiastically as he could without getting nauseous. “I promise I'll get better soon.” 

Hoseok sighed in relief. “Please don't make us worry like this ever again, Minhyukkie…” 

Once again, Minhyuk simple nods in response, making empty promises to his members— his brothers. 

Because the thrill of being on stage was like no other. 

The adrenaline when the fans scream your name, cheering wildly as he did what he loved the most.

Minhyuk couldn't keep all these promises. He was a performer, an entertainer. He would have to keep smiling, keep giving off positive vibes. Hopefully, somewhere out there in the world, he would've made someone else smile. Because that was simply just who Minhyuk was. 

A person who will smile for others even when he can't smile for himself.


End file.
